


Sometimes, Something

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot ever deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Something

Sometimes, when they are sitting close together, breathing each other's air, just _being_, existing together as something that is unnamable, the border of friendship a faint, distant line, Holmes will look up from his study of Watson's hair, or the fine thrumming pulse at Watson's throat, or the shape of his hands, and will catch Watson looking at him, looking at him with a certain something in his eyes that is difficult to witness. It's not worry, it's not the quiet terror of future loneliness, it's not even the simple mixture of frustration and amusement and barely cooled lust that is familiar, that is welcome; it's something far more frightening, something like Watson is thinking he is lucky – _lucky_ – to have Holmes here, now, as they are, and that Watson could think any such thing, that he could be grateful for someone like Holmes, is impossible to bear; Holmes finds he has to close his eyes. He keeps them closed, even when Watson's hand brushes the wayward hairs at his temples, even when Watson lays a trembling thumb along the corner of his lips, swiftly followed by warm lips and the roughened scratch of mustache. It is he who is lucky, who cannot ever deserve _this_, and he feels almost insufferably selfish when he does not send Watson on his way.


End file.
